Tequila Nights
by Cassie6
Summary: A chance encounter by Strangers. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Alone with nothing to do one night, a unknown man decided that he would stop for a nightcap on his way home after working late. As the stranger sat down at the bar, he noticed a woman sitting off to the side of the room, alone. She had a disturbingly vacant expression on her face that almost looked pained. As he watched her a moment longer, she absently took a sip of the drink she probably had been nursing long before he had gotten there.

"What can I get you?"

The stranger turned to see a bartender standing across from him expecting an answer.

"I'll have bourbon." the stranger said quickly.

As the bartender left to fill the order, the stranger allowed his gaze to drift back to the table at the side of the room. The stranger wasn't all that surprised as his breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the woman. _Some things never change, _he thought. She was stunning, in a haunted, broken sort of way. It was this wayward thought that made the stranger wonder why.

"Gorgeous, huh?

The sudden voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the bartender once again however this time, he was holding a drink.

"I beg your pardon?" the stranger asked politely.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" the bartender responded referring to the woman across the room.

"Oddly enough, stunning was the word that had just crossed my mind. Does she come here often?" the stranger asked. As he waited for an answer, the stranger's brain screamed out, _You don't want to know!_

"Often enough….." the bartended replied trailing off.

The stranger took a sip of his drink letting the liquid burn a path down his throat, a welcome distraction. He looked pointedly at the bartender willing him to continue.

"She is here once or twice a week, sometimes with a friend, sometimes alone. She usually orders wine, Dry Riesling I believe, then proceeds to blend in with the rest of the crowd. As much as she can blend in I suppose."

The bartender stopped suddenly as if this were all he knew however, the look on his face spoke volumes to the stranger. The bartender cast a glance at the stranger and slowly began to continue.

"From what I can gather, someone has done a number on her. Just watching how she interacts with other people makes you wonder I guess. Most nights she doesn't seem to mind too much about all the poor saps that don't have a chance coming up to her and giving it their all. She's friendly, here to listen to the music mostly, loves A14. Then again there are the other nights."

"What do you mean, 'other nights'?" the stranger asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Here are some quarters, why don't you go find out." the bartender offered with a wry smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who took the time to sit down and read the first chapter.

**Izabella** - LOL, I am glad you think so! This is exactly what I am going for with this fic.

**Five Stories Fallen **- Thank you for your encouragement. This one is definitely not a one parter, that would just be mean!

**Dandan2300** - I really appreciate you sharing that thought with me. It gives me hope for my writing.

I thought I would just take a quick second to give you all some insight on me. I've been a member here for quite awhile however it has been years since I have contributed anything. I have an unfinished fic which I would like to move on with and I thought that this was as good a step as any. I like to think that I am here, apart of this community, to improve my writing as well as gain insight on myself. I don't look for quantity of reviews, instead I look for quality. Constructive criticism will help me to reach my goals and I feel I have a better chance of receiving that by only accepting signed reviews. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask anytime. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

As the stranger stood to move away from the bar, he looked back at the bartender for any signed of encouragement. He was not disappointed when the bartender gave him a wolfish smile and a thumbs up however, he missed the grim look and the head shake that was tossed his way when he had turned back around.

Instead of heading directly to the woman's table, he walked slowly to the jukebox in the corner. As he took another sip of liquid encouragement from the glass he had brought with him from the bar, he began to flip through the selections telling himself he wasn't looking for A14. He noted songs that brought a smile to his face, some that could have brought a tear if he let it, and others that were just better left alone. When he reached the page he swore he wasn't looking for, he was surprised to see Eric Clapton listed. _What did you expect?_ his brain said snidely.

He quickly put the appropriate change in for a few selections and hoped that the one he really wanted wasn't the first to play. As the music began to play, he stood back just to watch and see if the bartender was right and did indeed have some insight on the beauty sitting just a couple of feet away. Sure enough she was approached by a young guy right away, and the stranger felt a strange twist of pain go through his stomach. _What the hell is wrong with you? _he brain asked._, you have no right to be jealous…_ The two people, unaware that they were being watched, talked for a moment. The young man managed to say something to elicit a small smile from the woman and took this to mean he was on a roll. He was corrected quickly yet kindly when the woman refused whatever he was offering. For whatever reason, this made the stranger quite happy. _Headed for trouble and it isn't even 8 o'clock yet. Your funeral buddy!_ At this point the stranger had begun to disregard his brain entirely not giving a damn about his actions or the consequences they would bring.

The next selection began as the stranger finished his drink. It was then he decided that he would get a fresh drink and make a move. He walked to the bar and was served quite quickly. It seemed like an eternity before he actually reached her table but he managed to get there without making a complete ass of himself. _Here we go…. _he brain said with a snicker.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the stranger asked quietly.

"I don't see any harm in that." the beautiful woman said, "Have a seat."

_You are done for buddy! _his brain said now in full fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a slight nod to my Toby in this chapter. I in no way have any rights to his music or ideas. Same goes for Eric Clapton but he isn't mine. J

Chapter 3

With a ghost of a smile on her full lips she asked, "Lookin' for some lovin' tonight cowboy?"

Now it was quite obvious, with him in a suit and all, that this was not his calling in life however, he decided to play along.

"Well now," he drawled "I ain't as good as I once was, I've got a few years on me now. But there was a time, back in my prime, when I could really lay it down. If you need some love tonight, then I might have just enough. I ain't as good as I once was, but I'm as good once as I ever was."

His whole world tumbled upside down when that laugh left her. It was like music and was even more unexpected due to what the bartender had said. He started thinking that he was doing just fine and that apparently the others just didn't know what they had right in front of their faces. _Can you say great rationalization my friend? You are in sooooo deep now…. _his brain teased.

"That's a great song." she murmured after she had caught her breath.

"One hell of a pick-up line," the stranger said agreeing as a slow smile spread across his face..

Suddenly a shadow crossed her face and she took a quick sip of the drink in front of her. The stranger noticed that one of the songs he had chosen had begun. He watched her intently and listening to the lyrics of the song tried to understand why.

_I must be invisible;  
No one knows me.  
I have crawled down dead-end streets  
On my hands and knees. _

I was born with a ragin' thirst,  
A hunger to be free,  
But I've learned through the years.  
Don't encourage me.

'Cause I'm a lonely stranger here,  
Well beyond my day.  
And I don't know what's goin' on,  
So I'll be on my way.

When I walk, stay behind;  
Don't get close to me,  
'Cause it's sure to end in tears,  
So just let me be.

Some will say that I'm no good;  
Maybe I agree.  
Take a look then walk away.  
That's all right with me.

As the song ended he could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eye and onto her cheekbut as quickly as it may have been there it was gone again. He didn't know how she did it. Must have been when she brushed her hair away from her face.

"So you been chatting with Mike huh?" she asked directly.

"Who?" asked the stranger, clearly confused.

"Mike would be the bartender that brought you your first drink. So tell me, what took you so long to come over here? Working up the nerve?" she asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

As he open his mouth to speak she jumped right in. "Is it impossible for a guy to fathom a woman alone in a bar?"

He was taken aback. How had this done a complete 360 in the matter of moments especially when he hadn't said a word in those few moments. She looked as though she was waiting for an answer but he could not form the words. He looked back to the bar and this time saw Mike watching him and shaking his head. This irked him. With the adrenaline rising up he dove right in.

"How did you know I was here that long?" he asked puzzled.

He had kept his eyes on her from the very minute he had walked into the place. He waited for an answer but was met with only silence. He was beginning to lose his patience and figured he had already done the damage.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he asked fairly rudely.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" she said bewildered.

What the hell was that supposed to mean, he thought to himself. All the while in the back of his head all he could hear was _I told you so, I told you so… _as his brain humiliated him further in an off key, falsetto voice. Looking at her a little more closely he could see that see looked tired. Maybe tired wasn't the word for it, more like drained. Every emotion that would be in an average person's eyes was missing from hers. He came to the conclusion that Mike was right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly trying to sound genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do I want to talk about it?" she repeated incredulously. "No, thank you, I don't believe I do."

"Will you talk about it?" he asked trying a different angle.

It was sink or swim time and he hoped to god that he wasn't on his way down. He kept his eyes on her face hoping that a readable expression would come into her eyes. He could tell she was having a silent battle with herself and clearly not winning. Her body screamed that it need to vent and clear the air around her and he knew they would be here awhile.

Looking at him she sent a message that could not be mistaken. She hated him. Hated that he could get under her skin so fast. Hated that whatever defense mechanism she were to put up at this or any other time, he would just barge right through. Hated the very thought that she had no choice in this matter. He was going to make her deal with this right here and now.

"What ? You think you are going to save me from myself?" she spat as she tried one last ditch attempt to just make him go away. "You're going to sit here and listen to my sob story and then tell me I can't blame my broken heart on every man in sight?"

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest with anger blazing in her eyes. One small victory, he thought. At least there was something other than dull pain in those gorgeous brown eyes. He knew damn well that she was just biding her time, waiting for him to give up and walk away. He had more stubborn running through him than she knew. He decided to wait her out. Defiant stare met defiant stare. What was the worst she would do? Get up and leave? They both knew that wouldn't be the end.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a small defeated voice.

"The truth." he stated simply.

"You want to hear that I was discarded like yesterday's trash the second my back was turned? You want to hear that my soul is so broken that I am destined to walk around alone for the rest of my life? You want to hear that I am so tired of living my life that I don't want to continue?"

She looked at him with such a pained expression that he seriously considered giving in. He didn't want to bring more hurt, he wanted to help. _You've gotten this far and NOW you want to quit? _his brain asked incredulously.

"I want to hear it all if it's the truth." he replied finally.

"You should have listened to Mike." she said cryptically.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." the stranger replied.

"He didn't tell you about the 'other nights' as he so fondly calls them?" she asked sending a wry grin his way.

"Nothing in detail." the stranger said.

"Let's just say that if it's a tequila night, I am best left alone." she replied coldly.

He looked down and sure enough, the drink she had in her hand was tequila.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now why would it be best to leave you alone?" He knew he was goading her.

He was right. That simple question got the reaction it wanted. "You want to fight? Fine then, here it is." she replied in a low menacing tone.

"I have not lead that happiest of lives. It seemed to me that there was a pattern. Whenever something good would happen, something equally horrible would be sent my way. I finally thought that I was on a even playing field with everyone and everything."

She let out a maniacal little giggle that sent shivers down his spine. He was in for the long haul though. He had seen to that himself. She continued without looking at him but concentrating more on the ice in her drink as if she could see what she was saying.

"I had found the one person that could make me feel normal. The one person that wouldn't let me get away with my bullshit but still respected me. I found someone who didn't raise me higher that I was but treated me as me. He loved me unconditionally. He was the one person that could make me calm when I thought the whole world was falling down around me. I can't count how many ledges he talked me down from. I had my own personal angel. That is until he gave up on me. I don't think I can make you understand how much he meant to me. He still means so much but I am not allowed to feel that way. It isn't right." she said as the tears began.

"My job is complex. I disappeared for two years because of it. We were so in tune to each other. Our souls were wrapped up in one another. He had to have know somewhere inside that I was still alive, that I would not leave him behind for anything in the world. I was wrong, he moved on without me. He married someone else and now that I am back, I am the one who has to deal with it. Do you believe that! I am expected to just deal! I don't know how to be without him. I never thought I would spend each minute without him. Everything happened so fast, one minute he was mine and then the next, he was gone. I live with the fear everday that I'll never get to see his face again, and what images of him I do have in my mind are starting to fade. I want him back so badly but I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone, least of all his wife. What did she do wrong?Tell me honestly, should I have to deal with this when I don't have the first clue how to?"

He looked at her trying not to let her words affect the emotions coming through on his face. Just looking at this woman, no one would every guess that she had such anger, fear and guilt bottled up inside. He couldn't speak. He knew that the moment he opened his mouth that would be the end of him. Not waiting for an answer she continued.

"If you want the truth, here it is. I am damaged goods. I am useless. I am here on this earth to finish what I started and that is it. There is no happily ever after for me. Do you understand?"

The tears continued to fall freely and she had spoken so softly that he had to strain to hear her. He finally found a way to speak and decided that he would go for the gold and ask the million dollar question knowing damn well that he already knew the answer.

"Who could love you that much and stand to see you in this kind of pain?"

Cold, lifeless brown eyes met fearful green eyes as she said,

"Why don't you tell me."


End file.
